Within These Walls
by houdinicat3
Summary: The roof to Derek's room caves in so now he has to share Casey's room. Take one girl that needs control one guy that could melt your heart and smash it to pieces and you've got DASEY Currently being fixed up and possibly updated! Gasp!
1. Thanks a lot Marti, Showers for all, fun

Within These Walls

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

Original A/N My first LWD fic! I've found that I really like the Derek/Casey ship so it got me into the show. I know that I have to finish my POTF fic but I couldn't resist. I wanted to contribute to the LWD fanfics so here's mine.

New A/N- Ok so I was sick of the way that this story was written so I'm rewriting it. I realize that some of you have expressed concerns that I will change the story too much but I promise I won't. The plot will stay the same, it will just be better written. So please,please,please read these chapters even if you read the original ones. I'll feel so much better that you all know that I write better than I had. So thanks and I hope this was worth the wait!

"He's what?!" Casey asked her mother and George with a mixture of astonishment and disgust.

"He's going to be staying in your room only until we can fix his ceiling." Nora, her mother said calmly.

"If _someone_ hadn't been banging on her floor so much, it wouldn't have caved in." George said glancing at Marti.

"Why can't he stay in Edwin's room?" Casey asked.

"Because Edwin is sick and we can't have two people being sick." George replied.

"Well what if he stayed with Marti?" She asked again.

"Because Marti's floor is the roof that caved in."

"So where is Marti staying?"

"She's staying in our room." Nora replied.

"Well what if Lizzie stayed in my room and he took her room?" Casey asked desperately.

"Sorry honey, Lizzie is sick too. You just have to share your room with Derek."

"UGH! Thanks a lot Marti!" She muttered rushing off to her room and slamming the door. She had to Derek-proof her room.

I must be the unluckiest girl in the world! Not only do I have to live in the same house as Derek the Jerk Venturi, I also have to share my room with him for the next who knows how long! UGH! He's been acting really weird lately. One minute he'll be really quiet and actually nice to me, and then the next he'll be a giant jerk to make up for it. Sometimes I just don't get him. I think it's time for a list. Emily said that on TV and in movies the smart girl always makes a list when she has a problem. And I have a big one: Derek!

Reasons Why I Hate Derek:

1. He is an idiot

2. He is mean to people

3. He is a jerk

4. He doesn't care about anyone except for himself

5. He goes from girl to girl without any remorse

6. He doesn't appreciate anyone

7. He is too hot for his own good. _Eww! Why did I just write that? Must erase! Damn it, it won't erase! And now my pen ran out of ink. Hold on let me get a new pen. Aha here's a new one._

8. He is so cute when he's mad. _Ugh! That's it...no more lists. Emily is so wrong! This does NOT help!_

(Derek POV)

I had just walked into the house when I heard Casey slam her door. Wonder what happened? Looks like I'm gonna find out.

"Derek, we have some bad news." Nora said. Uh oh.

"Your roof/ Marti's floor caved in and you have to sleep in Casey's room until we get it fixed." Dad said.

"WHAT! Why can't I stay in Edwin's room?"

"Because he's sick." Nora said quickly.

"Well what if-"

"Just trust us Derek, there is no other way. Tonight we're going to move some of your things into her room. You're bed won't fit so please try to work it out your sleeping situation with Casey. Sort out what you need from your room. Everything has to be out for when we get the repair man in here." Dad said.

"Ugh! Thanks a lot Marti!" I said going to what was left of my room.

"You're mad at me, Smerek?" Marti said coming out of nowhere.

"No, Smarti, I'm just a little cranky. That's all." I said hugging her.

"Ok, Smerek." She replied and skipped away. I then made it to my room to get my stuff. While I sorted through the debris to find my clothes, I got to thinking. This might not be too bad. I can bug Casey even more. Maybe I can get a glimpse at her while she's getting dressed. EWW! You perv! I did not just think that! As much of a player I am, I know what incest is. I do not want to see my stepsister partially/fully naked. That's just...wrong. I would never think that about Lizzie. But Lizzie isn't hot like Casey. Stop it, Derek! Get a hold of yourself!

You do not think about your stepsister that way! You just...don't.

Why not?

Because it's wrong!

Why is it wrong? It's not like we're blood relatives.

Well because...well...it just is!

Face it; if Dad and Nora weren't married, we would jump Casey in a heartbeat.

So? They are married so you shouldn't even consider it.

Why not? I'm a teenage boy. I'm allowed to consider it.

Well, considering it is making you really need a cold shower.

Damn you!

Haha I beat you!

But you are me.

Shut up and just take your shower!

Whatever.

(Casey POV)

Ok so lists are definitely not helpful. How about a nice warm shower? That helps me relax when I'm stressed. I walked into the hallway to find the bathroom door shut and the shower on. Damn it!

"Who's in there?" I called through the door. I heard the shower shut off. Yes!

"What?" A male voice said. Ugh. Guess they aren't done.

"Who's in there?" I called slightly impatiently.

"It's Derek." He called back. Ugh. Just whom I need to think about, NOT!

"Well, how long are you gonna be in there?" I called back more impatiently.

"Is that Casey?" He called. Ugh. Why can't he answer a question instead of asking another one?

"Why does that matter?" I won't answer a question either.

"I'll be out when I'm out, Case." Ugh. I hate how his voice sounded when he called me "Case". It's too...sexy. UGH! Not helpful.

"Well make that happen soon or you will have a very hard time living in my room!" I huffed walking away.

(Derek POV)

Don't worry, Case, it already will be hard. I turned the ice-cold water back on. Living with Casey is going to be very...cold. Seriously, why did she have to come over here while I'm already in the shower? Just hearing her voice...it's so hot when she's annoyed. Ok now I'm done. I shut the water off again and grabbed a towel. I dried off my hair with it and then wrapped it around my waist. This'll be fun...

I tiptoed out of the bathroom and towards Casey's room. The door was open so I quietly snuck in. She was writing something and wasn't paying attention. I went behind her and whispered in her ear, "Your turn." She jumped, grabbed a pillow from her bed, turned around, and hit me. My towel suddenly got loose and started to fall but I luckily caught it. She went wide-eyed when she realized what almost happened. I just brushed it off.

"It's gonna be fun being roomies." I said and strolled out of her room to mine.

"Oh yea, fun." I heard her say to herself.


	2. 10 feet! Panic,& Kelly speaks to my soul

Within These Walls

Within These Walls

By houdinicat3

Original A/N Thank you so much for being patient. I have been going through a lot lately since my grandmother and my dog passed away (1-27-06 RIP GYE and Merlyn) Special thanks to SuperSixOne and Ghostwriter for your understanding. OMG! I'm watching the Olympics right now (pairs figure skating) and it was so amazing that I completely stopped typing for the whole 4 ½ minutes of the routine. Pang/Tong deserve a gold not 4th place! Ok anyway…. To not keep you waiting…here is chapter 2:

New A/N- Wow it's been about a year and a half. So everything I wanted to say was in the first chapter's new a/n so here's chapter two!

(Casey POV)

Oh my god! I can't believe what just happened. Derek snuck in here after his shower. I was writing in my blog when he just sneaks up on me in just a towel. It almost fell off! He kept total composure. That bugged me. How could he not care? That's why he's so annoying. Nothing bothers him. Ok that is going on my new and improved incest free list. Here it is so far:

Reasons Why I can't live with Derek (ix-nay the incest)

He is a total player

He has no morality

He thinks that he's so cool

Nothing bothers him

See, Case? That wasn't so hard. But seriously, his towel almost fell. Damn…I wish. Wait! NO! I don't wish! I wish nothing! Damn you Derek!

(Derek POV)

Damn you Derek! That was going to be so perfect but no, your towel had to slip. Casey looked so embarrassed. So was I. I couldn't let her see that. I had to keep my cool. Girls love that.

Wait. Why do I care if Casey thinks that I keep my cool? Because she is a total hottie, duh!

Stop it, Derek! You just finished your shower.

I guess I have to finish packing. I grab a bunch of shirts and pants. I get a couple of CDs, my ipod, and charger. I put my laptop in its case. I walk to Casey's room and find her not there. Must be in the shower. I see that someone must have put a sleeping bag on the floor. I throw my stuff down next to it.

Something is up on her computer. Hmm… Should I look at it? Well she left it up.

What's this?

"Reasons Why I can't live with Derek (ix-nay the incest)" That's intriguing. She hates some of my best qualities. I'm hurt. Ix-nay the incest? Hmm… there's hope. Uh-oh. The shower stopped. Can't have her catch me reading this. I'll just unload my stuff. And here comes Casey.

(Casey POV)

At least I can take my shower now. I walk into the bathroom and slam the door. Start the water. Strip my shirt and jeans. I flip on the radio still in my bra and underwear. A "Panic! At the Disco" song is on. I always forget the names. Emily played their CD for me once.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did. And how I hope to God it was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch...a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me. Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No you know it will always just be me.  Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Wow…what a dirty song! Not really what I want to think about right now. I need my shower in peace. I cherish my showers. Once I'm in the shower my stress is gone. The warm water on my skin makes me relax. A new song comes on.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid_

Kelly Clarkson speaks to every girl's soul. I turn off the shower and the radio. I step out and wrap a towel around myself. I blow-dry my hair so I don't have to deal with the frizz. I grab my clothes and walk out of the bathroom and into my room.

(Derek POV)

Oh my god! Kill me now! Casey walked in here in just a towel. Just kill me now! I don't want to take another shower. I'm obviously not the person that she wants to see in her room judging by the hand on her hip, the tapping of her foot, the look on her face, and the words coming from her mouth.

"Derek, get out of my room!" Ok she really doesn't want me in here. No sweat.

"This is partially my room too for the next…um…century." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Derek!" She sees that I won't budge. "At least let me get changed!" Hand still on hip, foot still tapping, "I want to kill Derek" expression still on face, and words still coming out of mouth.

"I'm not stopping you." I say smugly.

"Derek!" Someone is testy.

"Fine. Fine." I step out of the room and into the hallway. She slams the door behind me. I wait impatiently for her to finish. Suddenly the door opens. She's still in the towel. Damn you, Casey!

"What are you doing out here?" She asks. Well duh!

"I'm waiting for you to finish getting dressed and let me back in." I say obviously.

"I can't change knowing that you're outside my door." She says stubbornly.

"Why not? It's not that hard. I could help you." I'm just as stubborn, Case. You should know that.

"Just go back 10 feet." She says impatiently.

"What?"

"10 feet!" She's so cute when she's mad. Stop it Derek!

"Fine." I walk back 10 feet. She goes back in and finally finishes. The door swings open.

"You can come in now." She says grudgingly yet more calmly. I walk in.

"So you're sleeping on the floor?" She asks pointing at the sleeping bag.

"Apparently." I said simply.

"Do you like sleeping on the floor?" Why does she care?

"I guess. It's not my favorite."

"We could switch off with the bed. You could take it every other night or something."

Why was she being so nice?

"Yea, thanks. That would be so nice of you." I can't believe this. It better not be a joke.

"No problem."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"It's not your fault that the ceiling broke."

"Yea it's not."

(Casey POV)

Why does god hate me so much? I just got relaxed from my shower to find Derek in my room when I want to get dressed. He's just standing there unpacking. Completely ignoring that fact that I'm in a towel. Why is fate so cruel?

"Derek gets out of my room!" What is wrong with him?

"This is partially my room too for the next…um…century." He has that annoying smirk on his face. Note to self: add that smirk to my list.

"Derek!" I yell. "At least let me get changed!" I'm being stubborn. So sue me!

"I'm not stopping you." He says smugly. Add his smugness to my list. "Derek!"

"Fine. Fine." He finally walks into the hallway. Now I can get changed. What's that noise? Omg. He's waiting outside the door. How am I supposed to get changed knowing that he's standing there?

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him after swinging the door open still in my towel.

"I'm waiting for you to finish getting dressed and let me back in." He says like it's obvious.

"I can't change knowing that you're outside my door." I say stubbornly.

"Why not? It's not that hard. I could help you." What a jerk! Hot jerk but still a jerk. Wait no! Not hot!

"Just go back 10 feet." I say impatiently.

"What?" Don't give me that look!

"10 feet!" I yell.

"Fine." He backs up and I walk back in my room slamming the door.

What is wrong with him? This is all his fault.

It's his fault that I'm mad.

It's his fault that I have to share my room.

It's his fault that I'm going crazy.

It's his fault that the ceiling broke. But is it? Marti was the one that was jumping around. He didn't ask for it to happen. Why am I being so tough on him? Because he's driving me crazy! Maybe I do like him. Maybe he's just getting to me. Maybe Emily is getting in my head. He's already under my skin. I'll admit that he's hot. I'll admit that he has his moments. But other times he's just…UGH! Ok maybe I'll just let him prove me wrong. Maybe.

"You can come in now." I say grudgingly. He walks in.

"So you're sleeping on the floor?" I ask pointing at the sleeping bag trying to make conversation.

"Apparently." He says simply.

"Do you like sleeping on the floor?" I feel bad. It's not his fault that he's stuck here and now he's stuck sleeping on the floor.

"I guess. It's not my favorite." Now what? Well I guess I could let him have my bed some nights.

"We could switch off with the bed. You could take it every other night or something."

He gave me a confused look.

"Yea, thanks. That would be so nice of you." He really seems honest.

"No problem." I say brushing it off.

"Why are you being so nice?" What? I can't be nice to him?

"It's not your fault that the ceiling broke."

"Yea it's not."

(Derek POV)

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then finally I decide to make conversation. It's the least I can do.

"So how are things with Sam?" Stupid Sam. Why did they have to get back together, AGAIN?

What am I saying? He's my best friend.

But he's got Casey.

Why do I care?

Because you want her duh!

No I don't!

Yes you do!

No I don't!

Yes you do!

Fine!

Ha I beat you again!

Once again you are me!

Damn me!

"They're going fine." She says simply giving me a confused look.

"That's good." Come on, Case. I'm trying to be nice. Let me be nice.

After another minute she speaks again.

"Can I ask you something?" She said shyly.

"Sure." What could she possibly want to know from me?

"Does Sam like me?" Is she crazy? Of course he likes her. That's why he must die.

"Of course he likes you. You're going out aren't you?"

"You go out with girls that you don't like."

"That hurt, Case. Right here." I said pointing to my heart.

"It's true." She says simply.

"Yea well, I'm not Sam." Yea, if I were, I'd have you.

"How true."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She says looking away.

"He'd be an idiot if he broke up with you." God I hope he does. Wow that was below the belt.

"Thanks, Derek." She says smiling. There might be hope. Yea right!


	3. Just let them fade

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

A/N- Ok I totally scrapped the old author's note on this chapter. It bugged me. So ok, this is one of the chapter's that being totally revamped. This is basically the reason why I wanted to rewrite the story. This chapter. One interesting thing about it though, is that I gave Derek's blonde date the name Kendra. I wrote this waaay before the character Kendra came into the show. This is not the same Kendra. This is an entirely different character with an entirely different personality. If you hadn't guessed, Derek and actual show Kendra have broken up by the time this story takes place. So why no one can remember the name Kendra is beyond me. I considered renaming her but I like the coincidence and the bit too much to part with it. Oh well. So here is the totally new chapter three!

* * *

(Derek POV) 

I can't wait for tonight. Case, Sam, my flavor of the week Kendra and I are having our Saturday movie night.

No not the Kendra that I dated for the record breaking amount of time. A different one. I am never going back to that clingy bitch again. Ok bitch is sort of mean but whatever. Rough break up involving her actually cheating on me with Frenchie Mcfrencherson or whatever the hell his name is.

This Kendra started going to my school last year. She is totally different from my ex. This one, well ok she's a bimbo but whatever. She's not going to be clingy. Or expect any kind of relationship. Which is good. I can't handle that. Especially with whatever I'm starting to feel for Casey going on.

Sam and I always double date at my house. Every week we switch off on who picks the movie. Casey picked this week. She chose "The Breakfast Club". It's an awesome movie. I've found that I really hate seeing the fairy-tale couple (a.k.a Sam and Casey) make-out during the movies but at least I'll have whatshername. What was it? Kathy? Kristen? Oh yea Kendra.

Even with Casey making out with the wus Sam and me being stuck with whichever bimbo I picked out this week, it should be fun seeing a movie with Casey.

I know that I'm pathetic but what do you want? Casey is with my best friend and I'm stuck with...whatshername. That's my problem. I am stuck with a whatshername when I want so much better. It's my own fault. But I'm not as bad as they think, it's not like I've done it with those sluts.

That's right, I, Derek Venturi, am a virgin. I don't announce it but I don't deny it. But of course with my rep, no one's bothered to ask. Oh well. I hear the door bell. I'll get it. I don't feel like watching them make out at the door.

The fam is going to stay at my grandpa's for the week because it's vacation week. It took forever to convince Dad and Nora that I won't throw a party this time.There's going to be a party at Emily's on Sunday that we're going to. Thank god! I really don't feel like getting in trouble and that can be my excuse. What was I doing? Oh yea...the door.

I walked to the door, both Kelly and Sam are there. Oh yea it's Kendra not Kelly. Same thing.

"Hey." I say to both of them as they walk in. Just then Casey comes around the corner to see who was at the door.

"Hey, Sam!" She says going over to kiss him. Eww. "Hi...um...Kelly was it?" See! She's that forgetable.

"Kendra." She says dully. This date will be fun...not! Oh well.

"Right, sorry about that." Casey replied. She's so polite and hot. Oh god. How can I be falling for my stepsister?

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam sat on the end, then Casey. I practically ran to sit on her other side. Then Kendra sat on the end next to me. The movie was awesome but something was wrong with Casey. As the night progressed, she seemed to get more and more aggravated. By the middle of the movie she was sitting up, arms crossed, and she kept pushing Sam's arm off of her. What's that about? Ke... whatever looks pissed that I'm not making out with her. I just don't feel like it. I want to know what's going on with the couple from paradise.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" Kendra says to me.

"Yea yea whatever." I say not paying attention.

"That's it! I'm out of here, Derek, and I'm not coming back!" She then walks out. No big loss there. Sam and Casey look at me. I shrug and turn back to the movie. I move down so we'd have more room. Surprisingly, Casey scooched down too.

"What's wrong, Case?" Sam whispers to her. She ignored him and kept her eyes on the screen. He let it go and continued to watch.  
Then he stood up and went in front of the tv.

"Casey, what's up with you? Why are you so mad at me?" Sam asked.

"Could you please move? You're blocking the screen and we're trying to watch." She says putting her head on my shoulder. Sam looks at me incredulously. I shrug my shoulders and give him a look that says I have no clue what's going on.

"Casey! Will you at least talk to me?"

"You've never been much of a talker. Especially when you were making out with Emily yesterday!" She says standing up putting her hands on her hips. What a little bastard! He has the perfect girl and he cheats on her! Sam has a look of shock on his face. I'll give him a reason for that look.

"You bastard!" I yell at him.

"How do you know about that?" He asks Casey.

"I saw you. Now get out of here. We're done." She says crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't love her the same way that I love you." He says desperatly.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yell.

"What do you care? You never wanted us together anyway."

"GET OUT!" He gives me a look and walks out. I turn to Casey and see her break down crying. I go over to her and hug her. She sobs into my shoulder drenching my shirt. I pat her on the back and try to comfort her.

"Sh sh...it's ok. You're so much better than him. You deserve better.You deserve better than me too." I say the last part under my breath.

"I'm sorry." She finally says.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"For ruining your shirt and your night."

"You didn't ruin my night. He did and my date was as dull as...something that's dull, and would you look at that? My shirt is ruined. Oh well." With that I threw off my shirt and stood there with her still in my arms. She looked at me in shock and then we both started laughing.

"You know that you're picking that up, right?" She said smiling wiping away her tears.

"Yes...maybe." I smile back at her. Am in so over my head here

(Casey POV)

How is this possible? This must have been one of the worst nights of my life but I just can't stop smiling. Derek's driven me insane. I was so mad at Sam. How could he do that to me? I have to admit though, I saw it coming. Just not like that. I thought that he was over me. Ok that's a lie. I was over him. It just wasn't the same.

Then when I started getting these feelings towards Derek, I just knew that it couldn't last forever. It's just, I don't know. This can't be right. I mean, come on! He's my stepbrother for crying out loud!

As tonight went on I just got madder and madder at Sam. I wanted to blame him for everything. It really wasn't all his fault. But that certainly doesn't justify what he did to me, and with my best friend! Emily is going to get a piece of my mind. I just don't feel like talking to her anytime soon. Derek is being so perfect to me. I don't deserve this. I'm as much of a jerk to him as he is to me at times. Something is going on here. There is no way that I can be getting feelings for my stepbrother. Just. No.

(Derek POV)

"I'm really sorry, Casey. This was not our night." I say coming back to the real world.

"No it wasn't." Silence. Who doesn't love a good awkward silence? We sat there on the couch without looking at each other, just thinking. I have no clue what she was thinking about but I know what I was. Then out of no where, I don't know who started it, I just know that we kissed.

I know what you're thinking.

I wasn't dreaming either. It just happened out of no where.

It didn't stop until I found a lack of oxygen. I was the one that pulled away. Isn't that unexpected?

"Case?" I said after more silence.

"Yea?" She says simply.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea." And with that she walked away to our room. Damn. _OUR_ room. That means that I can't walk away. At least, not to my room. It's sort of dead. That's it. I can't do this anymore. I have to stop liking Casey. I just have to take my "feelings" and just let them fade.


	4. but we should be fighting

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

A/N- Changes that I've made so far are definitely for the better. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(Casey POV) 

OMG! Life is so unfair! I just had the best kiss of my life and it was with my step brother! UGH! How am I supposed to stop liking him after this happened? I don't know why it happened either. It just did. He must think I'm crazy. What if he didn't like it? Of course he liked it. He's a perv. I can't deal with this. And of course I have no Emily. Or anyone. I hate this. Why do things like this have to happen to me? Oh great. I hear foot steps. I wonder who it could be. Ooo ooo let me guess...Derek? Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

'Knock' Knock'

Wow, he knocked. He must feel weird. Why is he here? Omg! I completely forgot for a second that we're sharing the room. Ugh. This is even worse.

"Come in." I said grudgingly. He stood at the door shyly. He put his arms behind his neck.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So."

"So."

"I'm guessing that you're not going to Emily's party tomorrow." So that's it? He just wants to know if I'm going to be at that stupid party. How sensitive.

"You guess correctly."

"I'm not going either." What? Why would he miss his opportunity to score with a girl?

"Why not?"

"I don't want to deal with those jerks. Besides, I figured that you might want some company. We could hang out or something." That was...unexpected. I can't believe that he's being so nice to me. Plus, he's pretending that nothing happened. Oh well. I guess it's for the best. At least this could be a start.

"That would be nice of you. By the way, why are you on my side with this. I mean, he's your best friend and I'm...well...your stepsister that you hate."

"Who said I'm doing it for you?" What! He saw the look on my face and cracked a smile. "I'm just kidding. You're my stepsister. If anyone is going to be mean to you, it's going to be me." I laughed.

"But honestly, he had no right to do that to you. He's an idiot. I would never have done that if you were mine." What?

"What was that last part?" I said curiously. He blushed.

"I mean if I would ever be dumb enough to go out with you." I hit him on the shoulder with my pillow. We both laughed.

"So what are we gonna do instead?" I asked curiously.

"I have three options. 1) We watch another movie here. 2) We go to the mall or 3) we go out to see a movie."

"Hmm...let me think about it."

"Ok."

"So."

"So."

"Well this is a productive conversation."

"Yea." Why won't he talk?

"Oh yea, that made it so much more productive, Derek."

"I'm just being agreeable."

"Maybe I don't want you to be agreeable." I knew that I was being difficult but I just couldn't stand it. We're not fighting. That's why we're getting along so well. That's also why I'm able to start liking him. If we just fight again I can hate him and I won't have to deal with this.

"Then what do you want me to be?"

"I want you to start fighting with me again."

"And what are we doing now?"

"Talking."

"I thought that this was an unproductive conversation."

"It is, but it's still just talking. I want to fight again. I'm sick of getting along."

"Are you hearing yourself? You sound like you're going crazy."

"Well maybe I am."

"Why are you acting this way."

"Because I want to know why you kissed me."

"I don't know."

"Well you should."

"Maybe you're the one that kissed me."

"I doubt it."

"I don't." He said under his breath. But I heard him.

"Jerk."

"Why can't you ever be reasonable?"

"I'm the unreasonable one?" The nerve.

"Yes. All you're doing is yelling at me. You're saying it's all my fault. If it's bothering you so much, why won't you talk to me about it?"

"Because we should be fighting."

"Why do you insist on fighting."

"Because I can't like you."

"What?"

"We're not fighting. I don't like you when we're fighting. I want to fight." I'm insane I get it. I just have to stop this before one of us gets hurt.

"Casey, I'm not going to fight with you."

"Why not?" Now I'm asking the questions.

"Maybe I want you to like me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Derek, you can't be serious."

"Do you think that anything that's been said in this conversation has been a lie?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Derek."

"Yea, Case?"

"Can we just talk about what happened before first?"

"Ok."

Silence.

"What did happen back there?" He asked finally.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Ok so let's try to figure this out. I think that we were both feeling emotional and that got the better of us."

"Yea. That must be it."

"Ok so we've figured this out?"

"Yea...I guess."

"Well look. I'm really tired so I'm going to get to sleep. Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can have the bed if you want." I said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean after what's happened and-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, thanks." With that he grabbed his pajamas and walked out to the bathroom to get changed. I took out my cd player and started listening to my music. I didn't feel like sleeping yet. I just wanted to think things through.

Wait a minute.

Did he say that he wanted me to like him?


	5. now that's a breakthrough

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

a/n- sorry that I haven't updated in a while, writers block like woah! There's something that I want to happen in the story but idk if I'm sure I want it to be in here. So happy summer and sorry again. oh and i just realized that i never set an age. i'm thinking 17 turning 18 (for Casey and Derek's a year older). so senior year. so that would mean that Casey and Sam dated for like 2 years. Ok sure.

* * *

Casey POV (still...sorry about that but I have to do it) 

I stayed up a little while listening to music.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin you to beg me._

Derek's words haunted me.

"I want you to like me."

What the hell did he mean by that? It couldn't mean that he really liked me. Or loved me. Whatever. I couldn't deal with it anymore. Too late for my brain to process.

At about midnight I decided to just go to sleep. I was about to look for the sleeping bag in my room when I realized that it was in the laundry. I walked downstairs to the laundry room. The washer was going. I checked the basket and the dryer. The sleeping bag was in the middle of being washed. Damnit.

I quietly walked back upstairs to get into my room. I carefully shut the door behind me. Derek stirred slightly. I held my breath. He turned on his side and continued to sleep. So now what? I mean I could just share the bed with him.

It seems weird but we're supposed to be like siblings. Yea right, siblings. The only way that we're like siblings is because we fight all the time. Though, the fighting keeps us at bay. Away from each other without any attatchment.

So why can't I seem to stop thinking about him?

I'm being way too emotional. I hate this! Derek was right, everything we said meant nothing. Then why did he say that?

Because that boy is the death of me.

This is stupid. It's just a bed. We're both dressed. It's no big deal. I'll just lie down and all will be forgotten in the morning.

Right?

Derek POV (3 AM) 

WTF? Ok then...I just woke up to find Casey sleeping next to me. Actually she's more against me than next to me. Seriously, her arms are wrapped around my neck and she's pressed up against me. I can't even describe how amazing this feels. I'm not just saying that with the perverted connotation. It's just nice...having her with me. Damn it.

Bloody. Fucking. Damn it.

I cannot, repeat cannot, cannot (a/n-get it? repeat cannot. cannot. haha...well it entertained me lol) be in love with my step sister. Maybe I'm not in love with her. Maybe I just love her. Like my step sister.

Then why the hell do you want to sleep with her?

In most societies, Derek, this is called incest.

Incest. What a gross sounding word. I am not experiencing incest. I would rather be in love than have incest. That's like being in love with Marti. Ewwww!

But Casey is not Marti.

She is soooo different than Marti.

I don't want Marti like that. She's my 8 year old sister.

Casey is not my sister.

Damn it! Thanks for ruining my point!

So what did I decide on? Oh that's right. I, Derek Venturi, would rather admit that I'm in love with my step-sister than admit that Casey is my sister. Now that is what we call a break through.

So that's it? I'm in love with Casey.

_You didn't say that._

Damn it. It's my inner voice inside my head. What do you want?

_I'm just saying that you didn't necessarily say that you are in love with her. You just said that you'd rather that than admit that she's your sister. That could just be extreme hate._

Trust me it's not.

_Why not?_

Because I always feel different when I'm around her. I can't stop thinking about her or looking at her. Not just checking her out. But looking at her eyes. They're blue. I could never be able to tell you the color of any ex-girlfriend's eyes. She makes me guilty for doing bad things. I try harder for her. I feel happier when she's around. I get jitters when she walks into the room...

_Yea, jitters of HATE!_

No, you idiot! Don't you get it? I'm in love her!

_Exactly._

What?

_You just fully admitted it to yourself. Congrats, dude. You're in love._

Um...thanks?

_No prob._

I really do go crazy at 3:30 in the morning. That's it. Sleep needed. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep. I slept for several more hours until I was awoken to a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Casey sat straight up in bed causing me to fall onto the ground. Ouch.

"What was that for?" I asked slightly in pain, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I just forgot that y...you know what? Forget it." She was starting to say that she forgot I was there. I was pretty sure of it. Whatever.

"Riiigghht." I replied getting up.

She held out her hand to help me. I took it and felt a spark. Damnit. I almost fell again because of the shock. Luckily I stopped it so it just seemed like a twitch. She gave me a weird look and didn't let go at first. We just stood there as she silently analyzed me through my eyes. I looked right back into her blue orbs. Blank look on my face, which made the look on hers become more confused and scrunched from trying to figure me out.

Holding her hand felt right and strange at the same time. The sparks didn't ware away. They felt like they were supposed to be there though. It just felt nice. Too nice. I didn't want her staring at me. Just her touch made me go crazy. I didn't want _her _to see that. So grudgingly I said.

"Um, Casey, can I have my hand back now?" This made her snap out of her analysis. Her head jerked back to life. She was blushing.

"Oh...sorry. I just...well yea...so...it's 9:30. You want breakfast?" I think she's really losing it.

We went down to breakfast. Neither of us felt like cooking so we just ate cereal. We didn't talk much. It bugged me. We always talked before. Even though most of the time it was fighting, we still talked.

"Casey, what's wrong?" I asked finally getting fed up with the silence.

"What?" She said apparently snapping out of the daze she was in.

"Something's wrong. I want to know what it is." That came out a little more concerned than I wanted it to. I couldn't help it. A part of me was really worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Derek. I'm just tired. Late night. I had trouble sleeping." I scoffed at that. She did not seem to have trouble sleeping when I woke up at 3. She seemed pretty content.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked accusingly.

"It means that you seemed pretty content when I woke up with you wrapped around me." Damn it. Stop sounding like an asshole!

"You're lying!" She knew I wasn't lying. Why else did she scream this morning? It wasn't just that I was in the bed. It was how close to her I was. Actually how close she was to me.

"BS, Case, and you know it."

"Whatever!" She said starting to get up and walk away from the table.When she reached the door way she stopped and turned around. In a calmer voice she said,

"That doesn't mean I didn't have trouble sleeping before that." She didn't rush off after that. She stood there. She wanted to talk to me.

"Why did you have trouble sleeping?" I asked. She looked like she wanted to tell me why. She just wasn't sure whether she should or not. She thought for a moment and then with a defeated face she said,

"I was just thinking about things. Please don't ask me what. Nothing was solved and I'm just still confused."

"_Please don't ask me..."_ She was begging. I didn't want to make her feel worse.

"I know how that feels." I replied. She was about to ask why but I gave her a look and instead she asked something else.

"Why were you up at 3?"

"I guess things were bothering me too. But mine was resolved. Sort of." Guess? Ok I knew. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Lucky you." She replied.

"I'm not that better off than you are. Just because I figured it out doesn't mean that I have any clue what I'm going to do about it." I was trying to not tell her too much. It was hard. I wanted to tell her everything. But I didn't. I was way too scared.

Weird right? Derek Venturi afraid of rejection.

"And you're not going to tell me are you?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, not until you tell me." I said smirking. It was the first time I had smiled all morning.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She said smiling back. She was so beautiful. Damn am I going soft.

"You're smiling. That's the first time you've smiled today."

"So are you." We both still had smiles on our faces. Not plastered but real ones.

"Yea, I am. You look so much prettier when you smile. You should do it more often." I didn't real mean for that to come out but it turned out ok. She blushed at my compliment. She smiled more brightly.

"Thanks. You'll see it more if you give me a reason to." With that she left grinning.

I don't know why but, we both felt truly happy. It was as if a dark cloud had suddenly been lifted and left a bright one of silver.


	6. 10 things i hate about popcorn

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

Back to school... (Casey's POV)

Ok that was a very strange vacation. First I find Sam cheating on me with Emily. Then I dump him. Then Derek and I kiss. Then we fight. Then he says he wants me to like him. Then we sleep together (not that way). Now I might be in love. Fun huh?

The worst part is that I still haven't talked to Emily. Or Sam.

I know, I know, he cheated on me and she was the one he cheated with, but it was bound to end sometime soon. Why not then? It was a really jerky thing to do but it's not like it wasn't going to happen. Sam is usually too nice of a guy to break up with me. I don't even know what the situation was.

Stop. I know what you're thinking, well you're me so I do know what I'm thinking. Anyway, I'm not going to get back with Sam. That's over.

But I'd be ok with a truce. I could tell that Emily was starting to like Sam after she and Derek became just friends. I just was pushing it off as her being a flirt.

Seriously though, I want my friends back. Em and Sam are the only ones I have here. There's Em at the locker. (Deep breath) Here I go.

"Hey, Em." I say smiling weakly. She looked shocked.

"You're talking to me after what I did to you?" She asked.

"Yea, I know that you didn't do it to hurt me. Things happen. And what would I do without my best friend?" We hugged and things were ok.

"So you're not going to kill me now that I go out with him?"

"Nah, I'd kill you if you didn't after what's happened."

"Thanks!" She hugged me and went to find Sam.

"What was that about?" I heard a male voice over my shoulder. Derek.

"I wanted my friend back." I said simply.

"Even after what happened?" He asked surprised.

"She's my friend. We got in a fight and she apologized. I'll just have to keep her away from the next boyfriend I get...if I get one." I added the last part after a breath.

"You'll get one." He said sighing. What was that about?

"What's wrong? You don't want me to have a boyfriend?" I asked confused.

"I...I do. Just uh...not before I get another girlfriend..._yea let's go with that._" He said the last part under his breath but I heard him.

"Sure..."

"So you know what we never did?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"We never hung out. Just the two of us."

"Oh yea...you still want to?"

"Of course. What about Saturday when Dad and Nora have that dinner to go to. Marti will be with the babysitter and I'm sure the tweens will have something to do." He sure had this thought through.

"Sure."

"So it's a date." He said without thinking.

"What?" I asked surprised. He blushed.

"You know what I mean." Just then the bell rang and we both ran off to class.

(Derek's POV)

After school when I was at my locker I saw Sam. If Casey can make amends then so can I.

"Hey, Sam." I said.

"You're talking to me?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, amazingly. If Casey can get over it, then so can I. It's over."

"Thanks, D. I'm really sorry about the way it happened. It just, did. So we're cool?"

"We're cool. But if you do anything to Emily, you're dead." I say with a slight smirk on my face although still being serious.

"I promise. I'll never do that to a girl again."

"That's my whipped best friend." I said fully smiling. We did our handshake and started talking as friends again.

"Can I ask you something though?" Sam said in the middle of the conversation.

"Sure." What could he possibly ask that would be a big deal?

"Why were you so mad when you found out what happened. I mean, you've never cared that much about Casey before. You guys always fight and you hate each other. Why did you suddenly defend her?"

And once again, the Derek is wrong. Damn. What do I tell him? That I'm in love with my stepsister? That'll go over well. NOT!

"Because she's my stepsister. I don't know. Sometimes we get along. I guess it was just a brotherly impulse thing." I shrugged. He looked at me for a minute before he responded.

"Oh ok." He didn't really seem to believe me but he went along with it.

"You don't sound too convinced." Why do I always have to open my mouth? Why can't I just let things go?

"Do you...do you...like her?" He asked slowly.

"We've been getting along recently. I guess we're sort of friends now." Yea, I know that's not what he meant. But, that's what I get for opening my mouth.

"You know that's not what I meant." Damn him.

"Sam-"

"You do like her. You love her. That's why you didn't want us together. You've liked her from the begining. And now you have your chance with her. She's over me. She's been over me. She's had feelings for you for a while. I tried to ignore them. We both got bored with each other. I liked Emily, and she liked you. I'm with Emily now. You should do something to be with Casey."

He looked me in the eye the entire time. He was right. Well, about most of it. I highly doubted that Casey had the same feelings for me as I did for her.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her." He said snapping me out of the thoughts that were forming.

"What? Now?" I asked confused.

"Well ok, maybe not now, but soon, D. Or else, someone else will ask. We both know that she'd be too nice to turn them down unless she had a good reason." Why is he always right?

"Fine, fine."

The days went on until it was Saturday.7 o'clock. Lizzie and Edwin were at a sleepover party that one of their friends was having. Marti was with the babysitter. Dad and Nora were at this big banquet for his law firm that they wouldn't be home from until really late that night or early the next morning. I strolled into the living room and collapsed on my chair. I waited to find out what Casey had planned for us to do that night. At 7:03 she walked in the room carrying a rented dvd in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's porn. What did you think it was? It's a movie." Wow. Casey sure has grown into a high schooler.

"I meant what movie."

"You'll see." She said slyly walking over the the dvd player. She put the disk in and then sat on the couch.

"Wait a minute...It's not a chick flick is it?" She didn't respond. She just smirked.

"Case, I don't do chick flicks."

"Too bad. I love this movie." The start menu then showed up. "10 Things I Hate About You"

"Damn. This movie's from the '90's."

"You mean you've seen it?" She asked surprised that I had even heard of it.

"Yea...I saw it on a date once." I said sheepishly.

"So you mean you got through it?" She said thinking that she had proven her point of it not being that bad.

"I wasn't watching the movie,Case." She looked embarrassed but she brushed it off.

"Well you're watching it now."

"Oh really? I thought that I was going to make out with you. You know, make it like the first time I saw the movie." Why do I have to be so damn sarcastic? Though I wasn't lying. I mean, if this was a mixed up world where Casey would agree, I would love to make out with her through the movie. Or without it.

"Funny." She said obviously not thinking it was.

"Before you start it, want me to make popcorn?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll help you."

She followed me into the kitchen and got out a package of microwave popcorn and two bowls. I put the bag into the microwave and pressed the buttons. We stood there in silence for about thirty seconds.

"So...how are things?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Not bad. Things are fine with Emily, Sam, and me now. They're actually pretty cute together." She really looked like she meant. I'm glad. Well duh. Of course I would be happy that she's over him and talking to her only friends again.

"Yea, it's sort of sickening how coupley they are." I responded. I felt sort of bad after saying it. That's how she was with Sam. I mean calling something a "monthaversary" is as sickeningly coupley as you can get.

"Of course _you_ would think that." She said smiling and rolling her eyes at me. The beeping noise from the microwave went off. She went over to take it out. She grabbed the bag the wrong way and hurt her hand.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. I grabbed a paper towel and put it under cold water. Then I went over to her, put it on her hand, and took the popcorn from her.

"Thanks." She said a little surprised that I helped.

"No problem."

When her hand was better, she opened the bag and attempted to pour it equally into the two bowls. She kept transferring the popcorn back and forth. A few kernals fell on the floor. I picked one up and threw it at her playfully.

"Hey!" She said. She picked one up from my bowl and threw it at me. We had the small fight for about a minute or two while unconsciously getting closer and closer to each other. At one point, our faces were inches a way from each other. We started to lean forward when she accidentally put her hand in a bowl of popcorn causing it to fall off the counter and spill popcorn everywhere. We quickly separated.

"Klutzilla strikes again." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Haha. Yea. We were waiting for her to return." I said laughing just as awkwardly. We had almost just kissed. I mean, like I said before, I would have loved for that to happen but, it still surprised me. Does that moment mean that Casey might have the same feelings? It was this occurance that made me realize that this would be an interesting night.


	7. Author's Note, Again

Within These Walls

by houdinicat3

Author's Note Again!

Ok so so so so sooo sorry for the delay. I have decided to post the rewritten chapters. So please reread the story, it's slightly different. Experiencing major writer's block on this story so I'm on hiatus officially for a bit but I promise it will be back and better than ever. I'm starting a new LWD fic at the moment so hopefully that can keep everyone satisfied. Thanks for the patience!

-houdinicat3


End file.
